The Hardest Thing
by HPMiracle
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco go on a trip to America for Muggle Studies. This trip turns out exactly how Draco expected but can a certain someone change his opinion on life...........and love? This is definite Romance! Please Read and Review!


"GUESS WHAT?!"

Harry almost spilt his pumpkin juice all over his Potions homework after being surprised by a deafening shriek next to his ear.

"What is it Hermione?" said Ron a bit irritated.

"Well, the 6th years are going on a trip to the United States, as a special trip for Muggle Studies."

Harry frowned. "But Hermione, we don't take Muggle Studies."

"Oh, it doesn't matter", she said waving her hand impatiently, "we'll be able to stay in a muggle family's house for four whole weeks!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "What makes you think we would want to stay in some boring muggle's house for four entire weeks?"

"Please Ron, I want to go. And I don't want to go by myself. Besides, we won't just be staying at a muggle's house, we'll be able to go to another country. Won't that be fascinating?!" she asked pleadingly.

"Yeah, _real_ fascinating" Harry said sarcastically. Ron snorted into his porridge.

Hermione stood up angrily. "Fine! Just don't expect me to help you two out when N.E.W.T.'s come!" she snapped. With that she turned on her heel and stalked out of the Great Hall.

Ron and Harry looked at each other than quickly stood up and ran after Hermione. As they ran out, everyone in the Great Hall could hear the desperate sound of Harry and Ron down the corridor pleading for her to forgive them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ok, we just have to put our names on this list." said Hermione as she led them to a list pined to the bulletin board.

Harry read the list of people who had already signed. There was Lavender, Dean, Pansy, Blaise, Parvati, Padma, Susan, Seamus, Hannah, Susan, Terry, Mandy, Millicent, Justin, Crabbe and Goyle and to his much displeasure…..Malfoy.

Harry poked Ron in the back of the head. Ron turned around, and looked in the direction in which Harry was pointing. His eyes went wide with shock. And the first words to come out of his mouth were exactly what Harry had been thinking.

"Harry, why would Malfoy sign up to go on a trip that deals with muggles? I thought he hated everything about them?" he asked in amazement.

"Well", said Hermione sternly while writing her name neatly on one of the lines, "its certainly not our business. And trust me I think you two, like me, think that anything that has to do with Malfoy and us is terrible. I suggest you two not get involved." She said turning around. She backed away to let Harry and Ron sign their names.

Ron read the information on the list. He groaned with much agony. "Hermione, it says here we have to go to school with the muggles."

Hermione suddenly turned around, her face red with anger. "Just what, may I ask, is wrong with that?" her voice quivered slightly as she tried to remain calm. There was a hint of threat in her voice.

"Oh, sorry Hermione." He looked away.

Hermione seemed to look much calmer. They headed to their next class without another word.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco slammed his homework down on the desk. His father had made him do the exact thing he hated………. make him go live with muggles.

It all had to do with a plan. Lucius Malfoy wanted his son to go on the trip because he wanted his son to be normal. Even though he hated……no, despised muggles. He didn't want any suspicions in which his son will go spreading rumors that his family had rejoined Voldemort. Especially since he had just been released out of Azkaban on bail. So it was his doing of making Draco go on this trip. He didn't want him to go spreading it around in the wizarding world.

Draco looked around the common room, he was receiving odd looks from his fellow Slytherins. Some Slytherins were going on the trip so he wouldn't be alone. He didn't see how this would help. The people who would go on the trip would be split up into groups and he might be separated from them. There would be four people to a group.

He sighed knowing there was no way to argue with his father and get away with it. He would just have to go on the trip and TRY to enjoy it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone stood in line waiting to see who would be in his or her groups. Professor Dumbledore was the one to call out the names.

"Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan, Terry Boot, and Lavender Brown will be the group to go to Florida.", called out Dumbledore. The four stepped on to a cart that would take them to the Hogwarts Express. All the groups would have to sit in a compartment together so they would not get separated.

Harry held his breath eagerly waiting to see who he would be in the same group with.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "The Texas group will be Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Draco Malfoy.

Hermione had to quickly cover Harry and Ron's mouth to keep them from screaming out in anger. But that was not nearly as much anger as Draco was feeling. 

Oh great, he thought, now I have to spend a muggle trip with the stupid dream team.

The four stomped over to the cart without another word, and were magically transported towards the train. They boarded the Hogwarts Express and sat in their compartment knowing the trip to the Kings Cross Station would be absolutely terrible.


End file.
